Zelgadiss' nightout
by Shark1
Summary: For the first time ever in Zel's life. Zelgadiss is begining to have a love-affair. Isn't it exciting? ^_^ but it's not with Lina or Amelia.@_@
1. Meet Gina! ^_^

Zelgadiss' Night-out  
NOTE: I don't own Zelgadiss, Lina or any other slayers Charictars  
Exept for Gina, who is a Chimera I made up. Enjoy! ^_^ 

It was a typical early morning for Zelgadiss. He woke at 5:30 am,  
then he scratched and yawns as he got out of bed.  
The room was quite cold today because of a new invention that was made called   
'the fan'. It was on and blowing the air about. Zel thought if he stayed any longer  
he'd be one "popsical" chimera.

So he went outside for an early morning walk. And it was a perfect time too;  
children were still fast asleep in their homes,  
shop owners were getting ready to open their stores;  
there were birds singing; the wind was running smoothly through Zel's rough  
and wild hair; trees were swinging, and a whole variety of flowers  
were starting to bloom. After all it was spring.  
It was suppose to be the best time of the year, not to mention the most romantic.  
But we all know Zel, he's never interested in romance and always strives for a cure to   
his Chimerian curse, no matter how lonely he gets. (I wonder if that will change?)

Meanwhile, in another part of the town, at a tea stall  
there was a woman of 21 years. She was no ordinary woman. She has blue, watery skin,  
as smooth and solid ice. She has long, crystal,  
blue hair that reaches her waiste with a piece that covers one of her eyes.  
She is tall, sleek and slim with golden eyes.  
She was wearing a long, white dress that splits at the bottom,  
a metal belt on her hips and a cape with a hood to hide her face.  
And unlike our Zel,  
she not only strives for a cure of her curse  
but also a love-life of her own. After being lonely for years.  
(that's right folks! @_-) she too is a Chimera and she was drinking her tea  
and reading the news paper. (anyway! Back to our Zel.@_@)

Zel was having a good time when suddenly, Xellos teleported himself   
right infront of Zelgadiss' face. (and we all know Zel hates Xellos @_-.)  
"Good morning Zelgadiss-chan" greeted Xellos with his usual grin.  
"what the H*** are you doing infront of my face?!" Zel screamed.  
"Are you F******* GAY or something?!" Xellos suggested,"hmmmm maybe," and added,  
"I never thougt you'd care." Zel was sooooooo mad, that he jumped back  
far enough to 'RA-TILT' Xellos, but as usual Xellos dodged  
and floated across the air, laughing. Followed  
by the angry Chimera behind.

Then Xellos found the lady at the tea-stall and without her seeing,  
teleported right infront of her with a grin on his face.  
Zelgadiss was running strait for Xellos to tackle him.  
But Xellos was not moving. Zel was getting closer with steam  
coming out of his nostrills like an angry bull, but Xellos was still fixed  
with his wide, 'bob-cat' grin. Zel was almost there and Xellos  
didn't even budged and the 'chimera woman' still didn't see the event taking  
place. Then, at the last moment, Zel pounces on Xellos from in the air,  
and then Xellos finally moved. Zel missed his   
target and landed on the chimera woman and causes her to spill her tea  
on her dress which made her very angry.

"What the H**** did you ....you......"  
The chimera woman stopped to notice something about Zel. Zel responded with anger,   
"Well I'll have you know that...I......" And too stopped to notice something  
about the blue woman too. He saw a beautiful chimera, while she saw a  
handsome chimera with a darker tone blue skin decorated with cute pebbels  
all over his skin. She was nearly his height.  
He examined the texture of her skin and how icey-cold it looked.  
He slowly walked around her to capture the figure and was himself astonished  
with her shape. she shivers as he took a stroke of her  
silky crystal hair, she notice his skin as hard as stone and his figure  
looked stuningly strong. 

"I beg your pardon, do I know you," she scolded him,  
while giggling to herself at the thought of his firm tone muscles under his white shirt,  
pants and cape with hood (also to hide his face).  
"Oh.. I'm quite sorry." he apologised, and they both looked into each other's  
eyes, Zel found her eyes matches the sun while she thought his matches  
the sea; oh how she loved the sea.(like me! ^_^)  
She started to day-dream about herself and the hansome chimera relaxing by   
the sea. When finally an unpleasent smell brought her back to reality.  
"I'm sorry sir but, when's the last time you have a BATH?" she asked as she  
shifed away a littel further, the word 'BATH!' had dragged Zel back to reality  
too and he remembered that he had fell into some awefull mess while trying to  
catch Xellos. "Xellos" he remembered and spun around looking for the monster, and   
got the chimera woman puzzled about what he was talking.  
But Xellos was no where to be found. 

Little did Zel know that Xellos was   
hiding not too far away in the bushes, seeing all that was going on.  
Xellos was grinning at the sight of Zel and the chimera woman.

"Uh.... I'd better be going," Zel said and started moving off.  
The chimera woman didn't want to miss an opportunity,"WAITE!" she yelled. Zel stopped.  
She walked closer with her heart beating with passion and her nose  
struggeling to resist the smell (x_x*). "What's your name?"  
"Zelgadiss Graywords," he answered and forgot about Xellos. Then added  
"and your name is....?"  
"Gina lava Lavindale."  
"That's an interesting name." Zel remarked then Gina added,"can I see you again sometimes?"  
"Yes,where?" Zel asked.  
She responded... "Oh...tomrrow' at the 'Havana'resturant, at..." she quickly   
looked at her watch, then looked back at Zel, "7pm."  
"Gina! You've got yourself a date!" said Zel. Gina smiled and said,  
"bye." and winked at Zel. 

Back in the bushes Xellos' grin was even wider as he witnessed  
all of this..."Good, at least he's off of me for a while, now   
this is going to be very interesting" Xellos thougt.   
Zelgadiss smiles and noded goobye to Gina and walked off.  
When he was far-off he started blushing and whent back  
to the hotel for his 'BATH'.  
As for Gina, she sighed and wonder about tomorrow.

NOTE: This is the first time I'm actually writting a story so give me  
a review and let me know if it's worth the effort. ^_^


	2. Xellos! Spread the news!

Zelgadiss'night-out.  
Chaptar 2.  
Xellos! Spread the news! NOTE:THE BEST THINGS COMES TO THOSES WHO WAITE! ^_^  
first of all, I don't own slayers, exept Gina or the song  
'OH. you beautiful Doll. AND NOW......! Without any further delay...... here's..........   
Chapter 2. Please, Enjoy! ^_^ 

Zelgadiss is in his room at the hotel, he changes his clothes  
into a green, cotton bathrobes, steps out of his   
room to the stairs and goes happily on his way to the spa.  
Suddenly Xellos appears, wearing his  
silk, purple and black bathrobes. He's in Zel's face AGAIN. "D***** Xellos,  
what do you want now!" ask Zel.  
"Why Zel *snifs*. I'm very dissapointed. I've just came to congradulate  
you."  
"What do you mean?!"  
"You-know-what-I-mean." as he wags his finger to his nose.   
Zel notice that Xellos' grin is even wider. Then, out of nowhere,  
Xel takes a sheet of pink silk and floats and waves it around Zel  
as he dances the ballet and hums 'OH. You beautiful doll.'  
this makes Zel pissed "What do you D**** mean?!"  
"Oh.. by the way." Xellos uses the same silk to wrap himself to make  
himself look feminine as he shakes his hips while walking around zel with   
eyes glittering." Who was that 'Chimera Woman' at the tea stall?"  
Shades of reds EXPLODES out of Zel's face when he hears this.  
"I don't know what you're talking about."  
Xellos stops dancing and makes the silk disappears. Then he comes up to Zel  
and whispers in his ears, "FINE. I'll just tell the whole gang that you've  
got- your-self-a-LADY-FRIEND!" he says with a grin.  
"Gina is not my LADY....oops!"  
"AH-HA! So Gina's her name! What did you talked about?"  
"None of your business.. NAMAGOMI!"  
"Did you asked her out on a DATE?" the excited mozoku shreaks  
"Shut-up MOZOKU!"  
"OOUUU! FINE! I'm telling the whole GANG!"  
As Xellos screams across the room while being chased by an embarrased and  
angry Chimera. "Come back here.. You... MOZOKU!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
***************************************************************************************  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

MEANWHILE!

The hotel's spa is a BIG space that splits into two; one side is for the adults and the other  
(a shallow side)for children. Natural spring water runs through the spa all bubbly and  
refreshing. At the corners, there are big, natural 'HOT SPRINGS' and the walls of the room are  
beautifully decorated. Lush green plants add to the room and the sounds and scents are invigourating.  
Lined with tapestry, the massage rooms circle the spa. There's also a bar offering every drink  
under the sun.   
Well laid-out showers are also close by. It's the prefect place to have fun  
and to take a bath.

Lina had just come out of the spa with Gourry, Amelia, Naga (licking her lolly-pop),  
Fillia and baby Valgaav and Shaphiel.  
They where all relaxed after a day's adventure when suddenly.... "Come back here you D**** MOZOKU!"  
"By the gods, what was that?!" Naga turns to Lina asking. That's when Lina and the girls  
find a giddy Mozoku being chased by a 'fuming-mad' Chimera. 

They were running so fast that they   
both bumped into Gourry and fell into the door of the ladies bath room, "does that  
answer your question..Naga?" asks Lina "Hmmmmm! *lick* Very Well!" Naga replies. Then   
the next thing you know you can hear the ladies in the room, screaming..... "PERVERTS!"  
and thowing garments at some men as they step out of the room in a hurry.  
It was Gourry, Zelgadiss and Xellos. As for Xellos, with his eyes opened WIDE, he gives the biggest grin   
you've ever seen. Everyone in the group 'sweatdrops', especially Zel and Gourry.  
"OH,MY...That sure was a pretty site!" said Xellos. "I swear you guys *lick* you  
two are not like yourselves today.*lick*" Naga exclaimes. Xellos dashes right infront of her  
"My Naga!..Nice BOOBS!" said the mischief Xellos. His remark is followed with a punch  
to his face. "Back-off NAMAGOMI *lick*."

"Oh Yes! that remindes me," he wags his finger, "wanna hear a secret?"   
At same time he qickly slaps a piece of scotch tape across Zel's mouth.   
Zelgadiss shreaks as he tries to get the tape off, but it is very sticky and hard to pull.   
As everyone comes REAL close they hear the BIG secret. "Zel-chan has a GIRLFRIEND! And he's going-  
out on his first DATE!" he shouts for EVERYONE to hear then qickly stirp off the   
scotch tape off of Zel's mouth. "OUTCH! YOU FRUITCAKE...I OTTA...!"  
"WOW! Waitta go Zel" is Gourry's reply.  
"*lick* like...totally," says smiling Naga.  
"Wooo-whooo Alright Zel!" Lina Cheers,  
"Very nice Zel." Fillia smiles and baby val chukels.  
"That's Wonderful!" sighs Saphiel  
"Congradulation Zel...you will live in happiness forever and become a FATHER of many children!"  
The sweatdrope come agian on everyone, especialy Zel. "Leave a kid to say something THAT stupid." exclaims   
Xellos. "By the way, when is your first date?" ask Fillia. Baby Val giggels as if he undstands the comedy.  
"We're just having a lil meeting tomorrow.. if you must know." Zelgadiss blushes. "WHERE!?" the girls ask all at once.   
Zel's vioce turns into a whisper. "Hmmm....if it's HAVANA," Xellos grins, "It would be a prefect spot. Do you   
know that 'The Havana' is the town's BEST restaurant? I guess that's why she would choose  
that restaurant." Xellos informas all.   
Zelgadiss blushes even more. "Not to mention a lil lake, *lick*  
where the COUPLES can be 'A-LONE'," Naga adds, Zel shivers and starts shrinking. He doesn't  
even know the first thing about romance (or dose he)."ouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!" (they Oggels at Zel)   
"Wouldn't that be fun? Zel?" Xellos asks. Can his grin get any wider.   
"Why Zel... You're blushing."  
notice Gourry. "Who asked you!?" Zel shouts. "Come now Zel, it's alright to be....  
EMOTIONAL."  
"WHAT?"  
"Wouldn't it be wonderful? Zel's on his first quest for LOVE.*blah, blah, blah...*"Amelia sighs.  
And Zel (who creeps behind Amelia) dramatically starts gagging at every 'love-sick' word Amelia utters.  
Along with Xellos and company. Except for Naga, Fillia and Saphiel who joins along with Amelia   
and starts weeping with joy. 

Lina turns to Zel."Zel!... We'er gonna make your night special!"  
"I'll buy the best colone in town *licks*!" offers Naga and stops weeping.  
"I'll buy you a tux or sute!" Amelia remarks,   
"I'll make your reservation and handle all your plans!" Fillia also offers (also stops joy weeping)   
"I'll help find the perfect flowers and canies for your date." Sahpiel says and too stops weeping (THANK GOD! x_x*) "  
"Can-deee! *chukels*" Shouts Baby Val.  
"Oh..Watta night it's gonna be!" Gourry exclaimes  
"See now Zel-chan? That wasn't so hard... wasn't it?" said Xellos, Zel gives an evil glare,  
"Grrrrrrrr. and I'm gonnna ring Xellos-chan's neck!" "Yeh... you do that."   
agrees Lina.

"Now! Now Zel-chan!..*gulpse @_@* You musn't be haisty about tomorrow!" Xellos pleads  
"By the way........How do you know I have a girlfriend?"  
"Sore wa himitsu desu! ^_^ "  
"Don't give me that!....Tell me now!...HEY!....Come back here you D**** NAMAGOMI!  
.......you MOZOKU! " and cases Xellos into the spa room.

NOTE: Gee! I wonder what will happen next! ^_^ R&R for me OKAY?  



	3. Gina! Meet my friends!

Zelgadiss' night-out!  
Chaptar 3:Gina! Meet my friends! NOTE: WELCOME BACK !!! ^_^; First of all I don't own Slayers (except Gina). 

Zel returns to his room that night (after fighting with a dragon that invaded the town that morning).  
He is going to the spa for a nice cool bath and goes to his room to change.   
He is in his room for just a minute, but quickly runs out because it is as hot as FIRE.   
As he hurries out Xellos appears there, snaps his fingers, and the room temperature returns to normal.   
Then he fades-out.  
Zel gives a sigh of relief to be out of the room on his way to the spa.   
He finds it rather strange for the room to be that HOT at that time, but dismisses it.   
Zel doesn't know that Xellos is in the mode for trouble. (With a capital T!!) 

``````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
******************************************************************************************

MEANWHILE!!!

Gina is returning to her room at the same hotel as Zel is at (*gasped* WHAT A COINCIDENCE!! @_@)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

By this time Zelgadiss goes downstairs to the spa. At the same time, a few doors   
away, Gina comes out of her room to go to the spa. Zel pass through the 'Bar   
room' and into the door of the spa. Unnoticely followed by Xellos, who made himself invisible.   
(....Possibly thinking of a way to play another trick on poor Zel). 

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
******************************************************************************************

Gina goes to the bar tender, to order a nice cold 'Virgin Pina Acalada' with chocoate whiped cream,   
cherries and two straws on the side, all full-up in a nice, fine, well designed glass. Then   
she is on her way to the spa.

@_@ ^_^ @_@ ^_^ @_@ ^_^ @_@ ^_^ @_@ ^_^ @_@ ^_^ @_@ ^_^ @_@ ^_^ @_@ ^_^ @_@ ^_^ @_@ ^_^ @_@ 

Zelgadiss is very calm in the spa. (HE SHOULD BE!) He thinks he should stay here for a while  
before he goes to towm with Amelia and the rest of the gang tomorrow. ( And it's a good thing too! ^_^)   
Suddenly "*Gasped*!" He hears a voice of a woman. And Zel's eyes are WIDE open at the site (And guess   
who he sees! @_-) It's the ever so lovly and beautiful 'GINA!' (And to make zel blush even more!   
@_-) Gina is whearing a silk, baby-blue BIKINI. the invisible Xellos is too surprised at this site.   
(and BOY.. watta site! @_@....)   
"My......Zelgadiss-chan.. I didn't know you are staying in this hotel..."   
"For the moment."   
she smiles "Me too." and swims up to Zel.(Her swiming is as swift as a fish.) Then a waiter comes   
to the coupels. "Your drink? Mad-dam!"   
"Thank you...." She says and takes the glass off the waiter's tray. Then the waiter shuffels off to the   
door.   
Gina spins one of the straws to the other side of the glass..."Want some 'virgin Pina Acolada?"   
Zel gives a thought "Yes.. Arigatou.." And they both drink the Pina Acolada. 

"By the way.... you did a good job beating that dragon..."   
"You were there!?"   
"Well...Yes..."   
"Were you hurt?"   
"*Giggels*...No..."   
"Well...Thanks..."   
"Were the people who fought with you.....are they your friends?"   
"Yeh..." "you should really introduce them to me....I'd love to meet them..."   
"Maybe you will......"  
"Well....I sure know who that red haired lady is... She's Lina Inverse. Am I right?"   
"Correct.."   
"She's....quite a powerful lil lady..."   
"Indeed..." 

They both doze into la-la land, while drinking, when suddenly, the door is opens. 

"Hey Zel.. Wow... is that your *winks* girlfriend?" Lina grins.   
"Girlfriend?" Gina turns to Zel with an evil glare. "Uh....some 'idiot' has   
been exaggerating about me."   
"Oh...." 

Then Xellos turns visible infront of the group.   
"Hey Zel. Lina....you've just missed their lil chat." He adds with an evil grin.   
Gina springs out of the pool to face Xellos, "does the 'idiot' happen to be...Xellos?!"   
"Yes.... You know him?" Zel asked.  "I know his MISTRESS..." is Gina's answers. 

"Hello....Gina.." Xellos welcomes her.   
"XELLOS!...It's been a long time" Gina's responds.   
"Uhh.. does anybody know what's going on?" The puzzle Lina ask.   
Gina turns to lina "Long story..*smiles*.Lina...Inverse, later." Then turns to Xellos.   
Then Gina whiper some kind of spell and the water starts to rise.   
Then, she shouts "AQUATIC SPALSH!" and water comes straight at Xellos.   
But Xellos avoids the attack right before it hit him.   
Then, Gina is nowhere to be found. Suddenly, she appears behind Xellos with a sword and   
nearly slices him. But, he disappeared and didn't come back for more combat.   
As for zel, he's astonished and amused by Gina's agility (both magical and physical)   
"Hmm. what a doll..." he smirks at the thought and Lina had notices Zel and gives   
and smirk herself. 

Then comes more company. "Lina! what happened?" Gourry rushes in.   
"She..is what happened..." Lina points to Gina.   
"You know it's not polite to point...." Gina remarks.   
An angry manager gives a bad look at Gina "I hope you didn't break any thing...."   
"No.." is Gina's reply.   
"Good..." and the manager retuns to his schedule. 

Then Amelia, Fillia, Naga and Saphiel run in. "Are you all.....?" and look at the Chimera   
Woman in the bikini. Everyone smiles and Gourry notices "Oh yeh...Is that your......girlfirend?" and   
winks at Zel.   
"Everyone! This... is Gina...Lava....Lavendale.." reponds Zelgaidss. 

Then he turns to Gina. "Gina I would like you to meet... my firends.." and added   
"This is Naga..."   
Naga smiles "Charmed.."   
"Fillia..."   
Fillia also smiles "A pleasure to meet you.."   
"Princess Amelia.."   
"THE Princess Amelia? The Price Fillinel's daughter?" Gasps Gina.   
Excited Amelia sighs "I'm Honored!"   
"The honour is mine.. your highness..." Gina welcomes Amelia with a bow.   
Gina guess the next person, "Gourry Gabirette?.. am I right?"   
and gets the response from the Swordsman, "You got it lady!"   
Gina giggles, then turns to Lina.   
"And Lina Inverse. The famous Bandit and Dragon Killer....."   
"What?!" Exclaims Lina, "alright then.,'Gina sweatdropes'...The Famous Sorceress."   
Everyone, especialy Zelgadiss, gives an evil look at the confused Lina, "What?!"   
"eh-hemmm...I'm a famous sorceress too!" Naga starts posing.   
"whatever..." Zel and Gina exclames in union and shaired a laugh. 

"Well...I'm getting tired...It's nice meeting you guys." Gina picks up the empty glass at the   
edge of the pool and goes to the door where she adds "Oh Zel-chan..I'd like to show you my room.... I'll wait for you   
at the bar..." Gina notice, Zel's blushing and the gang snickers from behind "....good night guys..." and   
leaves the door, while the gang waves good night to Gina. Then they all turn to Zel with amusing grins, Zel shrinks to   
Chibi-Zel and runs off to the door. And with a quick "Good night guys!" he leaves as the gang explodes into laughter. 

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Now peopel; DON'T GET ANY THOGHTS YET! @_- 

Zel rushes to the bar and finds Gina WAITING. "Come Zel... lets treat ourselves to a tour.." She   
grabs Zel by the hand and heads to the stairs.   
He see the door to his room, "this is my room." he points to it "We'll tour yours   
later..." suggest Gina, Zel gives a goulpe, shivers and starts sweating.

Gina knows what's going on in Zel's mind, (AND-SO-DO-WE! *_*)   
and thinks of teasing him a little, she informs him in a low, husky voice "We're almost there...." She could see it now.... Zels poor heart   
beating at full speed, "Here we are...." Gina opens door no. 66.   
Gina says "Well....come in..."   
Zel creaps through the doorway and enters. It was beautiful, with a canopy   
bed, covered with curtains, a fancy, puffy beurour and a sheet-covered balcony.

He goes into the balconey and see the whole town.   
It is beautiful from up here. He can see the roof of the hotel's spa and zel can feel the most gentle   
breeze he ever felt and watches the stars sparkels like diamonds.   
Gina sees that Zelgadiss is relaxed, so to bring on alertness she slams the door.   
Zel springs around and see Gina leaning against the door with an evil grin.   
Zel stammers with nervousness.   
"N-N-Now l-l-lady..Heh-Heh...I-I only m-meet you...l-l-lets not g-go s-s-so f-f-f-fast!" Gina makes herself look puzzle.   
"What are you talking about...I'm only coming to join you to admire the view.." She smirks and gives him a 'one eye brow raise'.   
That's when Zel notice that Gina was only teasing him and laughs along with her.   
"I'd better be going.. I've got big plans tomorrow..nice room. Good night." Zel Informs Gina.   
"Okay, thanks, good night." she opens the door for Zel to leave.   
"See you tomorrow night..".   
And Zel went back to his own room for a good night sleep. 

NOTE: Hope this is cool to you. R&R me please. Tune in later to find what happens 'tomorrow!'   
REVIEW! ^_^: The gang make a secret promised to help Zel with his 'new date'. What will the next meeting be like? We shall see. SEE YA! ^_^ *waves goodbye*


	4. THE DREAM....

Zelgadiss' Night-Out  
Chapter 4: The Dream! NOTE: HELLO! HELLO!....I've said it once.... I've said it a hundred times... I do not own the slayers   
gang, Except Gina.......I also do not own the songs, 'Here with me' by Ditto or 'Uninvited' by Alanis Monssette.   
So past out the popcorns and. Lets get the ball rollin'! ^_^ 

*********** BACK GROUND SONG: HERE WITH ME! ; NOW PLAYING ******************  
********* I didn't hear you leave, I wonder how am IIII still here?......*************

It was a beautiful morning. Zel returned to his room from the spa, and changed   
into his regular clothes.

********* And I don't wanna move a thing.......It mighte change my memory.***************

Then he went down stairs to meet up with the gang, 

****************** OHHH I am what I am..............I'll do what I want..*************  
************************** BUT IIIIII!!!!!!!....... CAN'T HI-DE!!!...**************

in the hotel's restaurant, on a tabel for breakfast.

*************** I won't go, I won't sleep........I can't breathe...*********************  
***************************Un-til -you-'re rest-ing -here-with-me!********************

The waiter came to the gang and left them with the menus.

**************** And I wanna live, I ca-an't hide......IIIII CAN-NOT BEEEEEEEE!!!******  
***************************Un-til-you're-resting-here-with-meeeeee!**************  
*********** BACK GROUND SONG: HERE WITH ME! ; NOW FAIDING-OUT *************

the waiter came back the take their order while writting it down.   
Lina was the first to order, (since she has a BIG appetite) which took very long to   
finish ordering.  
"Hm.. Let's see..I'd be happy to have," (LET ME PUT IT ON A LIST FOR YA! ^_^) :   
4 pounds of scrambled eggs,   
25 bacon strips,   
25 sausages,   
61 fried fish,   
50 strips of roasted pork,   
12 lime and cheese cakes,   
51 pancakes,   
4 plates of lasangas,   
10 gallons of orange juice,   
10 gallons of hot chocolate...with marshmellows,   
and 10 gallons of tea. 

All the gang including the waiter sweatdorped "Would you like some of that to go?" asked   
the asstonished waiter "NO...I WANT MY FOOD NOW!" Lian commented "Very well...mad-dam...."   
Then turns to the rest of the gang "Now.....what would the rest of you would like?"   
Zel was next.   
"I'd like 1 pancake, eggs and coffee,"   
then Amelia   
"I'd like eggs, bacon, toasted bread with butter and hot chocolate,"  
as for Fillia   
"I'd like 2 frensh toast, scrambled eggs, tea and fill this bottle with chocolate milk for baby Val."  
She handed the empty bottle to the waiter and Baby Val started to chuckle.  
As the waiter gave an adouring look at the baby for a moment then turned to the next person.   
"Just some eggs, coffee and a BIG stake will do me fine..." Gourry ordered.  
Lina quickly added   
"ME TOO! ^_^"  
All the gang and the waiter (except Lina of course) 'fell-off'-anime style-.  
Gourry slaped his hands to his face.   
Then Xellos gave his order  
"1 toast and coffee please,"   
then Naga   
"I'd totally like eggs and tea,"   
and finaly Saphiel  
"I'd like tea and 2 pancakes with butter on top please."   
"Is that all?," the waiter asked. Before Lina could even say another word Gourry   
-who was closest to her- quickly covered her mouth with his hand.  
He nodded yes to the waiter. The waiter replied, "Sorry...I asked...very well."   
Just then, Gina walked into the restaurant wearing her usual out-fit, only this time she was covering her   
face with a hood (She don't want to scare the customers in the restaurant). She saw the gang,   
and the gang saw her. She noticed that they turned to Zel and faintly heard them say something like   
"Look Zel...It's your ladyfriend..." and Zel blushed.

"Ohhh...brother!" She thought and came up to the gang.   
"So....you want a private seat with Zel?" the grinning Lina asked   
"No...I'll just sit with you guys thank you..." Gina answered and grabbed a seat next to Zel. 

Lina annouced to the group, "Guys..Amelia and I have something to tell you.."   
They all leaned forward, including Gina. Lina whispered to then,  
"Last night..Amelia and I went for a stroll in the town, when we encountered two Sorcerors."   
One of the sorcerors we knew and the other we didn't.   
Amelia added, "One was the same sorceror who attacked Lina-sama, Gourry-chan and Zel-chan   
They were wanted chriminals once and the sorceror was trying to capture them   
"Oh my.." Gina replyed.   
Lina continued "They came up to us and said something about 'the hidden Gorgon's eye' and   
'the Madusa' and 'a tornament'...I really don't know what they were talking about..." 

"Then...they disappeared." added Amelia and turned to Xellos "Xellos....you know all secrets...  
tell us what dose that means."   
All Xellos can say was "Hmmm....to be pretty honest...I haven't got a clue either."   
Everyone was shocked, Xellos always knows what is going on in other parts of the world.   
"Hmm...I don't know either..." commented Gourry, scratching his head. At the same tims, Lina pounded   
him "GOURRY! YOU NEVER KNOW! -_-*, and Xellos I don't believe you! you're hiding something from us aren't   
you?" Xellos' reply was "Sore wa himitsu desu..." 

Gina commented, "that's Xellos for ya....always keeping secrets..." the rest agreed,   
unfortunatly none of the gang hasn't got a clue to what Lina was talking about either.   
"Hmm.....Maybe it's that dream I once dreampt..." Gina then commented. Then, she felt Zel's hand on hers   
"Well then....Tell us about it....."Zel encouraged her, Gina blushed and continued. 

*********** BACK GROUND SONG: Uninvited ; NOW PLAYING! *******************

"Very well...I was walking in darkness, when I saw this greenished, yellow crystal. Shaped like an eye. 

*********** Like!....a-ny-one worthy....I am flattered by your fasination with me *********

It has a black line in the middle, to make it look like an eye that belongs to a snake,"   
Gina continued. 

**** Like!.... Any heart blooded woman...... I have simply wanted an objest to crave *******

"Then suddenly, real snakes came out from behind the crystal. Then out grew a....   
a face....ugly beyond the imagination. She was missing an eye until the crystal eye was replaced for it.  
All the snakes that were relaesed, stuck into her bald head as hairs."   
(GEST WHO SHE IS! @_@) ************** BUT you're....... you're- not-a-lowd-...You're-Un-invi-ted........*************

she also added   
"Then her eyes start to glow and starts to laser at me. 

*********************** An-un-for-uuunnn-nnate-site! ************************

Lukally I duked and it missed and   
it hit the wall of the dark room." 

*********** BACK GROUND SONG: Uninvited ; NOW ENDING! ********************

Gina still continued, "the ray ate through the wall and displayed a tall, white, huge   
building, with an arena behind. I was sucked into the hole and landed on a bush near the   
arena," she still continued (when will this end! x_x*), " I came out of the bush and into the arena, even   
though I didn't whant to. I saw the image with the snake hair, but I couldn't see her, for she was   
in the shadows," Gina starts to shivers in fear. 

*********** BACK GROUND SONG: Uninvited ; Faid out! **********************

"I don't know who she was....But....her hair was..always moving, then she came up to me. I was   
very frighten, she...she opened her snake eyes...and...and reached out t-to touch me. When   
her hands nearly touched my hair...I.. woke up." Gina (FINALLY! x_x*) finished. 

"By the gods..when did you have that dream?!" asked Naga.  
"Last night....."

"Your orders...Mesamis." came the waiters as they past-out a plate of each individual's order   
He also inclued the bottel of chocolate milk and give it to Fillia.   
Fillia tooked the bottel and fed Baby Val with it.  
"HEY!!! Where's my food!!" Lina asked, Gina sweatdroped.  
"In....a moment..Mad-mo-zel." he noticed Gina and turned to her, "And what would you like..mo-na-mi?"   
"I just wanted a chicken sandwish and tea..thank you." Gina ordered "very well.." the waiter shuffled back to the kitchen ounce more.

Xellos pondered "Hmm.. your discription of the face reminds me of mithycal monster," he leans   
forward "do you ever herd of **'THE MEDUSA'**?"   
Gina answered "Yes..and she looks exackly....like...that....im..age..." she turn to Lina.   
"Lina...what did the sorcerors say...a tournament'....?!"   
"Yeh....?" Lina responded 

Gina pondered "That place, in my dream sure looked like it's....suitable for a tournament."   
Amelia continued "If Medusa is a Greek monster..." Lina added "And she's also   
somehow attached to a tornament, as well as the eye....that mean.."   
Gina, Lina and Amelia ended all togther "There's a torniment, being held in **GREECE!**"   
(Well done girls! ^_^*applauded*) 

"Hmmm...that reminds me," said Xellos " there's a Greek arena...called **'the Dark-Rena'.   
Every 20 years, sorcerors from all nations go to that arena to challenge each other.**"   
He continued, " And those sorcerors must have given you three a message for all of us  
to invited us to that torniment...including me! ^_^"   
All but Gourry, who is not a sorceror but a swordsman. 

Then three waiters and one waitress came to the gang. The waitress collected all the empty plates.   
One waiter gave Gina her order and the last two were carrying two **BIG** plates each with Lina's order.   
Gina made a big sweatdrop as the waiters and waitress shuffled back to the kitchen.   
With them gone, the gang can now continued their chat, while Gina starts eating.

Gourry suggested "Hmm..if that's so....then we must go to a harbour.  
We can ask Xellos.. to.." He turned to Xellos and saw.................**NO XELLOS!**  
"Hmm...now where did he go?" Lina slapped him in the face,   
"Smooth move Gourry...you've just made us missed our one-way ticket to Greece!"   
"DARN!" he snaped his fingers.   
Gina gave Gourry a patted on the back, "That was a good idea Gourry..I'm sorry it didn't   
turn-out right." She suggested, "I know another way to a harbour...but, it will take a few days."   
"Thanks Gina..." said Amelia "Now we can go to Greece!" 

"Not quite...we can do it....tomorrow morning." suggested Fillia, baby Val chuckled.   
"Huuuh!?....WHY!?" they all asked.  
Fillia wagged her finger "why..haven't you all forgoten!?... Tonight's...**THE NIGHT *WINKS***"   
"Oh yeh!....Zellies first date!" Gourry started teasing Zel by pinching both of Zel's cheeks.  
"Keep your hands off me!" Zel scolded him with a punch. Gina 'Fell-off' (x_x*)   
"OH MY...we must plan Zels' date!"commented Amelia.   
"Don't worry gang...I already have BIG plans for Zelgadiss." Gina winked at Zel.   
The gang grinned at Zel, who turns to Chibi-Zel again.   
Then Naga said, "then I guess we'll only just buy him a tux and some cologne...right?"  
"You..got it!" Remarked Gina   
"Well...se ya later Gina!" the gang started to leave, but Chibi-Zel frozed.   
"Lina...are you coming?" asked Gourry  
"I'll catch up with you guys later." Lina replyed as she continued to chow down her food.

Then Gourry left the building as well, Gina finished her meal and   
turned to Chibi-Zel who came back to life. She stroked his cheeks "I'll..see you....tonight *winks*"  
She also left the building.   
"Okay!..." shreaks Chibi-Zel and also left.   
Lina was left to finish her breakfast. 

NOTE: Notice those *** between a sentence?! It is a song playing!   
What's that crystal doing in Gina's dream?!   
Will the slayers gang have success in finding a trip to Greece?!   
OUUU! Gina has BIG plans for Zel...what's it gonna be?!  
What kind of date will it be!?  
And where the heck is Xellos?!  
All this and a whole alot more will soon come to you.   
SO don't go away! I'll be R-I-G-H-T back! ^_^ 


	5. IT'S SHOPPING TIME!

Zelgadiss' night-out   
Chapter 5: IT'S SHOPPING TIME! 

NOTE: Hey! Today is a wonderful day for Zel and his friends and tonight is gonna   
be a wonderful night for Zel....Wouldn't you agreed? @_- But first..Zel has to freshin' up!   
Anyway, I don't own the songs 'Give a reason' of the  
Slayers Next, theme song by Megumi Hayashibara  
as well as 'GIVIN' YOU ALL THAT I'VE GOT', by Robin S.   
Alright you people! Quiet on the set! LIGHTS! CAMERA! AAAND ACTION! ^_^ 

**************** BACK GROUND SONG: GIVE A REASON: NOW PLAYING *************

Zelgadiss came out of the hotel to see his gang at a near by lamppost. When he got there they all  
started walking down the streets.

"So...Where are we going first?" Zel asked.   
Amelia suggested, "Let's start with buying flowers and a box of candies for your date." She skipped and   
ran off. "C'mon guys," she shouted..."I know just where to go!" and the gang caught up  
with her.

Fillia was slowing down and told them, "I know where Amelia's taking you.... I'll catch up   
with you guys later." She stopped to stroll with baby Val, "alright sweet-heart it's time for  
your lil baby exercise!" Baby Val laughed. He wasn't too far from Fillia-mama.   
So he took one baby step at a time. She clapped her hands in encouragement, "Come baby.. Come to Fillia-mama." 

*************** Mena nu hishii, shi karu no umeya. hashi ne nukeru, me chiva savauna. ******

Amelia and the gang were at a Candy and florist shop. The room was lushes with flowers and plants.  
Amelia liked the **BIG** bouquet filled with luscious red and blue roses.   
And the **BIG** Heart-shaped box full of chocolates. Zel agreed with Amelia and bought the gifts.

Gourry told Zel that he's going back to the restaurant to pick-up Lina and meet Zel at the men's   
shop, to buy Zel his tuxes and left. 

*************** Kawa lu gowai, shikuru mai utsu. hatsu mina leleva, dame no la sule tei. ***  
*************** Ikite iru, imani ikiti iru. sou naga kade, menika omo dome. ****************  
*************** myo kuyo oni, mekero syo oni. coni chike laou, comi shtei nitei ku tei. *****

Next Naga, Amelia, Saphile and Zel went to the Cologne and Perfume shop. Naga liked the new 'Lust-   
Hunter' cologne for Zel. Zel thought it would be too "effective", and thought if he used it, it might   
make Gina like him even **more**. Being as shy as he is he really didn't want the others to know this,  
so he simply told them no...  
Then Naga suggested 'The Moon Hour'. Zel didn't approve of that cologne either. It might make Gina want to trap him   
in her room again. And this time **NO** comming out until DAWN! (And you know what that means!)

*************** kiki da toko kakotaii aru. humeletei kita ku ta eiya. *********************  
*************** Hituami no soni komo dome, yai shie nai, nomo shie nai, ymeni nuka uyo! ****

Naga tried 'HARD LOVE!', 'GOD!', 'EXPLORER!' and even 'VIRGINIY!'. These cologne gives Zel   
cold feet and the _SHIVERS_. Suppose if Gina DOES want him in.....(Ahem! you know what! @_-).  
Zel could find many cologne but they would be all the same. 

*************** Kisusi kuto doya tulato wai. bene nonke shite stu yo ku nai. ***************  
*************** Benina ni yoshii nai mamateii. Heru totaly wa shi kaku nai! ****************  
*************** heri GO! GO! hashi itsusu keru. Beni nimo dome lalei wa shnii ! ************  
*************** Lina iro sikuru ito ! Give a reason! full life! tu toki tai ! ***************

It took 2 hours until he finally found his cologne He liked the 'ROCK' cologne it suits him, (literally @_-).  
Even though Naga wasn't satisfied about the 'ROCK' cologne she still bought it. Then the two   
girls started to leave and called Zel, "Are you coming Zelgadiss Chan?!" asked Amelia,  
"In a minuet!" Zel replyed and the girls went to the door.

When they where not looking, Zel quickly bought the 'LUST HUNTER' cologne and put it in his pocket.  
Then he went out to meet up with his gang at the men's shops. 

**************** BACK GROUND SONG : GIVE A REASON : NOW FAIDING ************  
**************** BACK GROUND SONG : GIVIN' YOU ALL THAT I'VE GOT : NOW PLAYING ******

When Naga, Amelia, Saphile and Zel was walking on the streets they found Fillia and Baby Val. Along   
with Lina and Gourry at the door of the Men's shop. when the gang went in there, they found   
a whole varity of tuxes and suits. They all went, in search for the perfect suite. 

******* In the beat of the storm, don't you give in (Don't you give in!) *******

Later. Zel came out, posing with a half Tiger striped, half Leopard spotted, disco-like suit.   
With a white scarf on Zel's neck, the pants, spreads out wide at the bottom and **BIG BOOTS!**  
"No!..." Commented Lina "You look like a disk-jockey... NEXT!" 

*********** when you feel your life was done, you're wrong! ****************

Then Zel again came out, in a pink suit, with a pink tail and shoes. Zel started swinging   
his tail and shacked his booty.   
"No-way!....You want people to think you're **GAY!?**" Exclaimed Gourry. Lina added, "NEXT!"

********* Don't you quit! (Don't you quit!) ****************

Then Zel came out again. In a complete black tuxes with a silver lighting bolt on the front.   
The shoes matched the same design as the tuxes.   
The gang shaked their heads 'no' in discuss "NEXT!" said Lina. 

********* Help may seems hard and rough and you feel you have en-no-ough! *********  
************** Keep you head up HI-III-IGH! **********

Zel then came out with another black tuxes. This time. With a frilly white vest and a black   
bow tie and shoes. "Any questions?" Lina asked, "Cause he sure look pretty snazzy!"   
Then Naga commented "Huu... yeh, like, where's the BRIDE?" Gourry hummed "here come the bride!"  
"NEXT!..." shouted Lina

****** Some dudes will make you make you tough, you'll feel that there's no LO-OOO-VE! *****  
*************** In my lo-ove I-'ll try *****************

Then. Zel worn a sparkling, black suit. With a blue vest that had some buttons loosed,   
enough to see his chests, blue shoes and a gold necklace was added.   
"My, my, MY Zel...you look like a gigolo..." Lina grind, and the girls started making   
Catcalls at Zel and Baby Val chuckled. "Next!.." he quickly yelled. 

******** I'm givin' you all that I've got! (the best psrt of me!) all that I've got! *******  
**************** I'll be there for you baby, just trust in your eyes and you'll see ***********

They've tried all varity of suits and tuxes. Yet Zel must admitted, that he **did** liked the 'gigolo'   
suite a lil bit more. 

******** I'm givin' you all that I've got! (the best part of me!) all that I've got! ********

Amelia had another thing in mind, "Wait Mr. Zelgadiss!.... try this suite before   
you want the other suite.." And he did.

******** I know you'll find it. hold your love and then........My love is frrreeeeeeee! ****  
*************** My love is free!...yeh,(o-oh y-yeh,y-yeh,!) can't you see! My my love is free!

Then, Zel came out. In a black silk tux, it has a blue vest that almost cover his neck   
under it. Complete with diamond buttons on the tux, shiny black shoes and a silver bow-tie.   
**************************** My! My! My love is fffrrrrrrrreeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! *************  
Everyone nodded in agreement and Zel bought the silk tux, and the gang left. 

** My love is free!...yeh, can't you see!...(oh,oh!)My my love is frree!********************  
******* Givin'you allll! I'm givin' you allll! Givin'you allll! I'm givin' you allll! *******

Then it was evening and the gang are ready to return to the hotel.   
"Well fellas!...we've got everything Zel needs!" said Lina. "*nods* Just one thing..."   
thought Gourry, "WHAT!?" asked everyone.   
"Where can we find mints and toothpaste for Zel?" asked Gourry. 

**************** BACK GROUND SONG : GIVIN' YOU ALL THAT I'VE GOT : NOW FAIDING-OUT ***

"GOURRY!.." Yelled the gang except Zel,   
"that's alright guys... I would like to freshin' my mouth a lil.." suggested Zel.   
"I've got some mints for you.. Zel." said Gourry "And some toothpaste," He pulled out the   
mints and a small toothpaste out of his pocket, "I bought, when I was on my way to pick   
up Lina..I thought, you mite need these." "Thanks Gourry..." said Zel 

"Wow Gourry!.... I didn't know you have it all planed!..." said Lina "Well.. That's shows how   
much you know... Oh.. so that's why I have this on my finger." Gourry pulled out   
his finger that was tied in a bow with a string. Everyone sweatdroped. 

"So... Zel! How did your 'last night'*winks* tour go... Hmmmm?" asked Lina, stabbing Zel with her   
elbow. "Well.... It was nice.." said Zel "And how did you... like... **FEEL**?" asked Naga, with   
a wider grin.   
"WOH..WOHHH!... you don't suppose I......?! Zel stopped and saw his gang nodded the answer   
"What...!?" asked the curious Amelia. 

"*Ahem* Well for your information.... I... 'LITERALLY'...... took A tour at Gina's room." he added,  
"We took a look at her room and saw the stars at her balcony.... THAT-WAS-ALL!" Zel ended   
"OOOOHHHHH!" said the gang, "Obviously... what else could he means?" asked Amelia. 

They all stopped, Nobody said a word, what they did was mighty careless, especially in front of a child.  
"Never mind them... they're just talking nonsense.." said the matured Zel.   
He muttered to himself "For goodness sake...... I only meet the girl.... What do they want next...   
A wedding ceremony?" 

"By the gods!... it's 6:45!" realized Naga, looking at her watch and quickly turned to Zel   
Zel.... you'll need an hour to get ready for your date!"   
And the gang started running to the hotel.

Except Fillia who was slowed down.   
As she carried the 'angel-sleepy' Baby Val to the hotel, under the starry skies. 

NOTE: Cloths (check!), Shoes (check!), Flowers and Candies (check!), Cologne (check!)....  
AAALRIGHTY THEN....Zel's ready for his first date! Where gonna soon see what's happens   
Next...So don't go away! @_- 


	6. Oh Watta Night!

Hello hello! Well.....Tonight's THE night.....Let's see what happens....

Zel's in his room getting redy for his first date. He already bath and dressed for the   
'comming occation'. He just have to comb his hiar (which is REALLY hard to do ) and put on   
his colone. 

^_^@_@^_^@_@^_^@_@^_^@_@^_^@_@^_^@_@^_^@_@^_^@_@^_^@_@^_^@_@^_^@_@^_^@_@^_^@_@^_^@_@^_^

Gina is also getting ready for her date. She too already have a bath and dresses for the   
'comming occation'. 'She' just have to comb her hair, (which is 10 times **HARDER** to   
do ^_^) puts on her pantihose and her perfume. 

^_^@_@^_^@_@^_^@_@^_^@_@^_^@_@^_^@_@^_^@_@^_^@_@^_^@_@^_^@_@^_^@_@^_^@_@^_^@_@^_^@_@^_^

Zelly walks out of his room. Merrly carrying the flowers and candy. Humming 'Oh, you   
beautiful doll' all the way to room no. 66. 

^_^@_@^_^@_@^_^@_@^_^@_@^_^@_@^_^@_@^_^@_@^_^@_@^_^@_@^_^@_@^_^@_@^_^@_@^_^@_@^_^@_@^_^

Gina's still in her room, doing her finishing touches with her hair. Humming the tune that almost sounds like the song 'Love this way'   
Then. Suddenly. **KNOCK KNOCK!** Somebody's at her door.   
(Now who could that be? @_^ ) 

^_^@_@^_^@_@^_^@_@^_^@_@^_^@_@^_^@_@^_^@_@^_^@_@^_^@_@^_^@_@^_^@_@^_^@_@^_^@_@^_^@_@^_^@_@ 

zel's at door no.66 waiting nervesly for Gina. Then. The door opens. Zel's nerves is   
impulseing. His heart beating faster. Then. Behold! Gina, wearing a silver gown with sleeves  
that reaches up to her hand. The frount Exposes her chest, she also wears a star amulet that  
sortta 'SINKS' between her (you know where..) There's also an exposer on the back. As well  
as a bow and garments that's attached from the edge of her sleeves to her back fastin by   
buttons. And a pair of glass slipers. (I know....that part is **LAME**)   
It is a beautiful site for Zelgadiss.... (Say... did I see him blushing?.. Oh boy! ^_^)

"Hello... Gina..."  
"Hello.... Zelgadiss," She notice the flowers and candy in Zel's arms, "Are those for me?"  
Zel nods and gives them to her, she smiles with joy "Oh Zel...you shouldn't have," she   
sniffs and snuggels the flowers, "ohhh... I love roses.. especialy blue ones," she quickly   
puts the flowers and candy on a near by vase, "Shall we go?" Zel nods and the two Chimera   
are off. 

@_@$_$@_@$_$@_@$_$@_@$_$@_@$_$@_@$_$@_@$_$@_@$_$@_@$_$@_@$_$@_@$_$@_@$_$@_@$_$@_@$_$@_@

Gina and Zel are at 'the Havana'. They check their reservation by the door and the waiter  
escorts them to their seat. The Havana is just like any other 'first class' 'five star'  
Retaurant: Lots of chairs, lots of tabel, lots of peopel, lots of waiter and waiteresses,  
a stage with an orchestra band, fancy shandelars, pretty red satin curtains and tile floors  
to match, big stairs, a balcony, a **HEUGE** Dance floor except.   
"Gina.. I was told that there is a lake in this place... Is that true?"   
"Yes... And that's exactly where we going....."   
(That's right folks! As Naga said! This restaurant! Has a lake! A heuge lake! A heuge   
beautifull lake! It's a 'pond sized' lake! With willo trees! With rocks!   
With lil night animals! with... Oh you get the idea.... anyway..... back to our Gina and Zel!)

The two chimera are at the lake. The waiter show the coupel their seats, gives them the   
menu and ask "would you like some 'cocktails'?" (And no peopel, he's not giving them   
'roster's tails'. **COCKTAILS:**_To have someting to nibbel, while you wait for  
your ordered meal. It could be a soup with toasted garlic bread._ anyway....)  
"that will be nice....."   
"Agreed..."   
Then the waiter walks off leaving the coupel in the lake. Which is a beautiful site (As I   
said! So I don't need to repeat myself!)  
It is quite relaxing. But then it gets a lil boring. So.......

"So, what kinds of combinations are you as a chimera?"   
"1/3 Human, 1/3 Ice and 1/3 Sea-Demon....how about you?"   
"1/3 Human, 1/3 Golom and 1/3....Demon...^_^"   
"Well that explains the hardness of your skin...heheheh!"   
"I can shurly understand why your skin's so cold....burrrrr! ^_^"   
"What powers do you posesed?"   
"Elmical lance, (sue me if I can't spell! *_*) the Flare arrow, freez arrow and   
**THE STONE SPICKER**......So what do you posesed....Let me gess...'Ice breth'? heheh!"   
"Tecnically yes...And all of what you said especialy the freez arrow I don't do flares   
however and I also do....."   
"The Aquatic Splash.....?"   
"Yes......" (Husky mode) "I liked it....." (Husky la mode 2000 *_*) "Well.... I'm quite interested about your 'Stone spicker' maybe   
you should show me a demonstation of this 'Stone Spicker' soon...."   
(steam comming out of Zels color and face turning rose red) "Count on it...." 

(Readers! forgive their behavior. For what they're about to do is doing a lot of flerting.  
*glares at Zel and Gina for a while*  
And some serious la-la landing. So to make this story  
less **mushy** for the kiddies. We'll take a look at the activities that is about to   
take place in the restaurant.   
*Looks at the waiter comming to the coupels with their 'cocktails'*   
Then again there's been a change in plans. Anyway. Back to Zel and Gina.) 

The waiter gives their cocktails. Zel and Gina gives their orders and the waiter shuffels   
out of the lake.

"So Gina....How did you become a Chimera?"   
"Lets see.... when I was about 18 I was taken from my foster parents at night by a Mozoku   
..... that Mozoku was 'your' Xellos....... He took me, blinded, to Wolf Pack Island.....  
Where I meet Xellas, his masteress...... She wants me to be her slave, just like Xellos.   
And for Xellos to be his..... w-wife.... But I refiused to do her bidding and she tuened me   
......... Into....... A-a mon-s-ster-r *starts crying* ~_~."   
He comes closer to pat her back, "There, there.... It's alright.....~_~."   
"Sorry... So... how did **you** became a Chimera?" 

He took a deep, deep breath "Verywell..... durinig my youth, I always wanted to be a strong   
swordsman. Untill that night. When I was about 19," at that time, he bow his head and rest   
on his fold togethered fingers, his head's still down, "... I was in the woods practising,   
suddenly. A guy in big cape came to me and said: If you help me, I will give powers   
beyond the imagin... ( or something like that..@_@..)I should of ignor him,*Eyes closed ~_~*  
for he turned me into this 'freak of nature'....... That man happens to be my grand-father   
and grate-grand-father. This may come into a shock to you. For his name.... was   
REZO.

She gasped "Rezo?! The red prists?! One of the Seven Wise Men?!" He nods, eyes still closed.  
"Amazing! WOW! And you're actually his Grand-son!"   
"Don't get excited.....we never have a good relationship sence then, and I could never   
forgive him for what he done."   
"Sorry...~_~ "   
"That's alright." he opens his eyes. 

Then the waiter came with their orders and take their plates that once filled with   
Cocktails. 

After that. Zel talk about how he first meet Lina and Gourry. How he, his   
loyal subjects, Lina and Gourry went to protect the philospher's stone from Rezo. And how  
They distroyed Rezo and the demon Shabarnigdo.  
Then he talked about how Lina and Gourry meet Amelia. How Lina and   
Gourry as well as himself discovered themselves to be wanted bounties   
and being chaced by a swordsman, a sourssor and a whole lot of bounty hunters.   
How he and the gang meet Xellos and went to serch for the Clare Bibel.   
How they encountered Eris and Copy Rezo and they where both Distroyed. How they meet Fillia  
And how they distroyed Valgaav and how he was reborn. 

Laughter fill the air, and lots of tales are told by Gina and her life. How she saves   
Citizens from a powerfull Demon. How she helped a king to find his Army who where carrying  
his daughter. And how She singel handedly defeated Dolphin and his minions. 

"I really haven't done much, though...."   
"Don't be too hard on yourself, you've done good....."   
"Yeh, but not as much as you, I never got framed or chased by bandets or anything...."  
"Turst me....It's something you don't want....."   
"I think we should go on a lil adventures of our own some day"   
"That would be interesting..."   
"Can you dance?"   
"A lil...."   
"Well...there's a dance floor and a lot of people are takeing part in it..."   
"You like to dance?"   
"I'll be delighted....." and Zel exscorts her to the dance floor. leaving the empty plates  
behind. 

(OKAY! lets cheeck out the activity inside the restaurant) 

^_^@_@^_^@_@^_^@_@^_^@_@^_^@_@^_^@_@^_^@_@^_^@_@^_^@_@^_^@_@^_^@_@^_^@_@^_^@_@^_^@_@^_^

Meanwhile!   
Behind the orchestra stage. Xellos appears he creeps to the curtains and drag it a lil to  
see a crowd danceing the ever old fashioned 'Waltz'. It's like 1-2-3, 1-2-3-, 1-2-3,   
turn around, swing your partner, exchange partners, 1-2-3, 1-2-3, Form a pretty flower   
1-2-3, 1-2-3. Then he sees Zel and Gina comming to the dance floor. He look at the  
Orchestra. 

"Boy......That's really lame! How can anybody dance like this to that ol' juck. And Zel won't  
be enjoying it, Hmmmmm," He snap his fingers and out of nowhere is a dimentinal portal.  
He dips his hands into the portal and pulls out a set of large speakers. Then he takes out  
some DCs, a DC player, wiers and the portal forms itself to a socket and plug it onto the  
players. He uses the wiers and attach them to the speakers, which are plant around the   
stage. Then grabs the micophone and tach it to the player looks at the crowd and   
thought, "This will otta shack their tailfeathers....oohps! I almost forgot,"   
He snap his fingers ounce more and he's now wearing a purple T-shirt that says:   
'rapper #1', a pair of black baggy jeans, shades and a black cap. He winks at the readers,  
put on the shades and say, "Alright poepel....**LETS BLOW THIS JOINT!** ^_^" 

^o^@_@^o^@_@^o^@_@^o^@_@^o^@_@^o^@_@^o^@_@^o^@_@^o^@_@^o^@_@^o^@_@^o^@_@^o^@_@^o^@_@^o^

Zel and Gina are at the dance floor. they don't seem to enjoy it so far.   
"What kind of music are they playing? it's boring...."   
"Lets go back to our seat and chat some more...."   
"I wouldn't agreed with you more...."

Suddenly!   
A loud and firmiliar voise cuts though the stage "Eh-hem! welcome ladies and gents to "The   
Havana," everyone in the dance floor and the orchestras are shock to hear such a noise,   
"It's Xellos! He's out there!"   
"Ready Zell?"   
"Yeh"   
"No need to thret," Xellos speacks again, " For tonight. We will have a special treat,"   
Then he yells in a hyper tone, "So lets get jiggy with it!" and the peopel gets curious. 

^o^@_@^o^@_@^o^@_@^o^@_@^o^@_@^o^@_@^o^@_@^o^@_@^o^@_@^o^@_@^o^@_@^o^@_@^o^@_@^o^@_@^o^@_@ 

Xellos takes a New Brandy CD album, put it in the player, choose its disired song   
and press the play button. 

^o^@_@^o^ **BACKGROUNG SONG: ANOTHER DAY IN PARADISE: NOW PLAYING!** @_@^o^@_@

Then. A big booming noises is taking place and voices saying: Star gate!.....Fresh new!   
And a lady's voice singing: Yeh yeh! Everone's startel. Then the voice starts singging 

^o^@_@^o^ She calls out to the man on the street, "Sir can you help meee!?" ^o^@_@^o^

the poeple starts liking it. And starts to danceing into the rythum beat. The orchestras   
dissmises their possestions and start dance along with the poeple. 

@_@ "It's cold and I've nowhere to sleep, Is there's somewhere you can tell me?" Yeh! ^o^  
^o^ @_@^o^ He walks on. Dosen't obey. He pretend he cant hear herrr! @_@^o^@_@ 

"Well....that dosen't sound too bad....C'mon Zel dance!" and dance by shacking her hips   
and legs along with em' then Zel joins her. 

~_~^o^ Stars are wistful as he crosses the street, seems enbaristed to be there! ~_~^o^ 

At the back stage. Xellos' is doing rap moves and starts 'Brake-Danceing'. And sings along   
with the song. 

^o^~_~ Ohhh! Think Twice! Cause there's another day for you and me in pa-ra-dice! ~_~   
~_~^o^ Ohhh! Think Twice! Cause there's another day for you and me in pa-ra-dice! ^o^ 

Xellos snaps his fingers and outside the stage. The lights gose out and appears a   
Disco Ball. It glow in the dark leaving the room full of pretty light colours.   
All the colours of the rainbow it shows, purpel, blue, **YOU NAME IT!**.   
Everyone went OUUUUU! And AHHHHH! As they dance along with this funky beat.   
As the voice sings: Think about it! Gina and Zel gets down and funky. 

^o^ She calls out to the man on the street. He can see she's been crying! yeh! ^o^ 

Then they make their dance a lil bit like a Disco. By getting both their indexed fingers   
pointed at each hand. And stick one, in and out to the air and the other to the ground.   
Then shifts it the other way around. 

~_~^o^ She's got blisters on the souls of her feet. She can't walk but she's trying ^o^~_~

Zel pokes one finger on Gina's head as Gina spins around silly, making silly faces.   
While Zel bends up and down his knees. 

^o^Ohhh! Think Twice! (YEh,yeh!) Cause there's another day for you and me in pa-ra-dice!~_~ 

Xellos wistels and causes a swarm butterflies and fireflies to fly into the room   
around the danceing peopel. To add the finishing touches to the floor.   
The poepel are fasionated by the beutiful insects. 

~_~(Oh yeh!)Ohhh! Think Twice! Cause there's another day for you and me in pa-ra-dice! ^o^ 

Xellos starts doing 'The Famous Michael Jackson Moon-Walk', one spot to the next.   
And voices singing: OHOHhh! You and me in parad-i-ice! you and me! Just think about it!   
*laughs* Just think about! ohhh yehehh! Think about it! 

~_~^o^~_~ ohhh Lord! Is there nothing more anybody can't do (Can't dooooo!) ~_~^o^~_~  
^o^~_~^o^ Ohhhh(oohhh)Lord!(Lorddd!)there must be something you can saaaayyyyy! ^o^~_~^o^

The peopel are laughing and enjoying this strange new music and the voices. Gina and Zel   
are haveing the time of their lives. 

@_@^o^ You can tell from the lines on her face. You cane see that she's been there! @_@^o^  
~_~^o^ She's probably even moved on to every place. Cause she didn't fit in there! ~_~^o^

Zel and Gina are doing an 'Egyptian like' dance, (you know how it's done!) shifting from   
one side to the next. 

^o^~_~ Ohhh! Think Twice! Cause there's another day for you and me in pa-ra-dice! ~_~   
~_~^o^ Ohhh! Think Twice! Cause there's another day for you and me in pa-ra-dice! ^o^   
@_@^_^ Yeh Yeh!....Ohh Yeh!....Ohh Yeh! Just think about it! just think about it! @_@^_^  
@_@^_^@_@^_^@_@ it's just another day! For you and me! In pa-ra-dice @_@^_^@_@^_^@_@   
@_@^_^@_@^_^@_@ it's just another day! For you and me! In pa-ra-dice @_@^_^@_@^_^@_@ 

^o^@_@^o^@_@ **BACKGROUNG SONG: ANOTHER DAY IN PARADISE: ENDS! ** @_@^o^@_@

Xellos' voise speaks again. "Well that was good......But the next one is better if   
you asked me.....So lets bring it on!" 

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

At back stage. Xellos takes out the Brandy CD and put in an Eden's Crush CD album   
in the player. Select its disiered song and 'plays the thing'. 

@_@^_^@_@^_^@_@ **BACKGROUND SONG: LOVE THIS WAY: NOW PLAYING!** @_@^_^@_@^_^@_@  
^_^^o^^_^ I-I-I-I-I! Wanna run into someone's arms. Liiiieeee! on a bed of rosies ^_^^o^^_^

Gina look to Zel, "I like this song. It's beutiful," and thought, "and very fermiliar..."  
(Gee! I wonder why! ^_^) 

^o^ I-I-I-I! I wanna feel just like julie-eeet. I wanna fall in love! I've gotta feelin' ^o^

Zel and Gina take each other by both hands and swing to the rythum. 

**** Everybody wants some one to love, somebody they can trust, somebody they-can-touch ****  
~_~^_^@_@^o^~_~ Everybody wants to give their heart a-waaaaayyyyyyy! ~_~^_^@_@^o^~_~  
****^o^ Everybody needs a lil tenderness, to feel understood, to feel pasionet ^o^****

Zel twirls Gina around And joins hands to swing again. 

~_~^o^~_~********** Everybody wants to be in love this wa-ayy! **********^o^~_~^o^  
^_^~_~ **** I know I doooooooooo! (I dooooooooooooo!) What about yoooooouuuuuuuuuu? **~_~^_^  
@_@** I-I-I! Wanna be somebody's baby. I wanna Crrryyyy! It's soo feel beau-ti-fulll!**@_@   
@.@ Baby, I-I-I!(Ou-u!) Really just wanna be myse-elf. Am I the only one? I've gotta feelin'!

Zel and Gina are twirling and waltzing to the beat. They dance so devinely that the peopel   
can't help but stare. They are thenten by the two chimeras at first. However dispite thier   
apperances, they still like to see Zel and Gina dance. 

**** Everybody wants some one to love, somebody they can trust, somebody they-can-touch ****  
~_~^_^@_@^o^~_~ Everybody wants to give their heart awaaaaayyyyyyy! ~_~^_^@_@^o^~_~  
^_^_^_^_^__^_^_^_^_^_^ (Give....their-heart.......a-wa-a-ay-y-y-y!) ^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^  
****^o^ Everybody needs a lil tenderness, to feel understood, to feel pasionet ^o^****

"Xellos look at the chimeras, "Well...looks like they'er getting really confty," and adds,   
"the next round will really make em' fall in LA-LA land......." 

~_~^o^~_~********** Everybody wants to be in love this wa-ayy! **********^o^~_~^o^  
^_^~_~ **** I know I doooooooooo! (I dooooooooooooo!) What about yoooooouuuuuuuuuu? ****~_~  
! Ou-u-uu! See I-doo! (I-doo!) Dosen't everybody wanna give their heart, the way I-do? (I-do!)

Zel's still waltzing with Gina. And peopel still ouuing and Ahhing at them.

*_*~_~ Dosen't everybody wanna 'love-this-way'? cause I-I-I-I DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! ~_~*_* 

Zel. With all his strenth. Lifts up Gina and spins around with her. Then puts her down to   
continue their waltz. Everybody gasp and get their jaws drop at the site of it. 

**** Everybody wants some one to love, somebody they can trust, somebody they-can-touch ****  
~_~^_^@_@^o^~_~ Everybody wants to give their heart awaaaaayyyyyyy! ~_~^_^@_@^o^~_~  
****^o^ Everybody needs a lil tenderness, to feel understood, to feel pasionet ^o^****

Even Xellos, at the back stage is surprie "Boy! that's one strong chimera,"   
he smerks "I never even notice that he can lift a woman like **that**....." 

~_~^o^~_~********** Everybody wants to be in love this wa-ayy! **********^o^~_~^o^  
^_^~_~ **** I know I doooooooooo! (I dooooooooooooo!) What about yoooooouuuuuuuuuu ****~_~  
**** Everybody wants some one to love, somebody they can trust, somebody they-can-touch ****  
@_@^_^@_@^_^@_@ **BACKGROUND SONG: LOVE THIS WAY: NOW FAIDING!** @_@^_^@_@^_^@_@

Xellos grabs the mick. 

%_%_%_%_%_%_%_%_%_%_%_%_%_%_%_%_%_%_%_%_%_%_%_%_%_%_%_%_%_%_%_%_%_%_%_%_%_%_%_%_%_%_%_%_%_%_%

Xellos' voice comes back again, "Well I understand that these STRANG noises are   
thretening you..... Yes?!" The peopel look around and reply out loud, "Not really!"   
Xellos continues "Well.... I'm slowin' for a whlie.... so fellas, hold your gals   
Tight and enjoy!" He put down the mick pulls out the Eden's crush DC and puts in and old   
John B. CD into the player. picks its disired song and **AGAIN** press the play button. 

~_~^_^~_~^_^~_~^_^ **BACKGROUND SONG: PRETTY GIRL: NOW PLAYING!** ~_~^_^~_~^_^~_~^_^   
~_~@_@~_~ Your lips.....your smi-ile........Your ten-der-ness.......OH BABY! ~_~@_@~_~ 

Xellos snaps his fingers to turn-up the heat in the dance floor. 

~o~^o^~o~^o^~o~^o^ The way.....you walk.....I can't re-si-st...ahh! ~o~^o^~o~^o^~o~^o^   
^_^~_~^_^ When-I-sleep.....that ni-ight......I dream of you-u.....OH BABY! ^_^~_~^_^   
@_@^_^@_@ I a-wake......up weeks.......thin-king of you-u.......ouuuu baby! @_@^_^@_@   
Zel turns to Gina "Lets not dance to this one, its sounds slow, its sound romancy   
it sounds...." Zel now notice the temperature in the restaurant, "**HOT!!!**" 

$_$ How can a man like me, Commits a girl like you? Soon be his lover and one and only. $_$  
^_^@_@ How can I make you see, that I'm the o-one? and nobody dose it like me baby! @_@^_^

"that's for shure....." He mutters his comment about the singging voices' first quetion.   
Gina comes up to Zel, to lies her hands on his chest. and snuggeling her head on   
him, pleeding, In her 'Husky La Mode 2000' voise saying.   
"Ohhhh. But you'er so strong at the last dance, please dance, **please**?"   
(oh my goods.....Zel's perspireing! *_*) 

^+^ Hey pretty girl!(Hey pretty girl!)....Can not(can not be!).....You're mine to-night ^+^

"Ohhh, a shy guy arn't you?" Xellos grins as he see Zel and Gina behind the curtains,   
"ither that or you'er playin' hard-to-get..." 

*_* Hey pretty ma-ma!(Hey pretty ma-ma!)....Can not(can not sleep!)....With you to-night *_*

"We shall see...." Xellos nearly snaps his fingers......But.......

@_@^_^@_@**** (To-nniigghhtt!) Hey pretty girl when you come to my world. ****@_@^_^@_@  
^_^@_@^_^****** (To-nniigghhtt!) I'll make you come though the night! ******^_^@_@^_^ 

Gina's not letting go Zel that easily. She moves in her body closer and wraps her arms  
around Zel's neck. Then she sfifs slowly from left to right. 

@_@^_^@_@ Your legs.......a-round.........My waiste outside........Uo-uoo baby! @_@^_^@_@

Xellos' eyes are wide open at the site, "Well....looks like I don't have to..." He close   
back his eyes and smile. 

** I'll slide.....down-south.....to Chizz you up.....you've been soo good to me! OHh BABY!**

Zel follow Gina's movements and wraps his arms around her tiny waiste. Gina snuggels. 

$$ How does a man like me, saduse a girl like you? How can I make you my one and only? $$  
&& How can I make you sream, than no-one else would? And no-body does it like me baby! YEH!&  
^+^ Hey pretty girl!(Hey pretty girl!)....Can not(can not be!).....You're mine to-night ^+^

Xellos is still watching the chimeras and the poepel in the dance floor. How they're having  
a good time and enjoying the strange music. All this watching make him feel, a lil lonely.   
especialy when he's looking Zel. It makes him want to dance with somebody, anybody. 

*******************************(I wanna be! I wanna be the one!)***************************  
*_* Hey pretty ma-ma!(Hey pretty ma-ma!)....Can not(can not sleep!)....With you to-night *_*

Zel and Gina's still 'slow danceing'. and Xellos is still watching them, still feelin' a   
lil gloomy. (Yeh.... like if he ever did! I know. It's out of charictar... baka huh?) 

************************************(Tooooooooniiiigght!)**********************************  
**^_^ ***********There's a candel that is burning in my heart tonight!************** ^_^**  
************************* and the things that's full of my desires! ************************

Zel (for some reason! @_@) starts to slip one of his hands lower from the hips and stops   
to her tush. 

^_^^_^^_^^_^^_^^_^^_^^_^^_^ And I can not put desire in my bed tonight! ^_^^_^^_^^_^^_^^_^^_^

Xellos is surprie to see what Zel did. 

^o^~_~^O^~_~ I'll serch you in the places that no-one did before ^o^~_~^O^~_~

Gina whispers in his ears, in a stern voice saying, "Don't even go there....." 

~o~^O^~o~^O^ And I'll kiss you in those places! misst that's sounds so no-where ~o~^O^~o~^O^  
^+^ Take you to a level you never felt before. And though you don't understand it...... ^+^  
^_^^+^^_^ You'll cry and ask for **MO-ORE**!...**MO-ORE**!...**MO-ORE**! ^_^^+^^_^ 

Xellos opens his evil glare eye to the readers and say, "Well that was good.....I never   
knew that Zel-dono could be so naughty..." he look back at the Poepel with a smerk. 

^+^ Hey pretty girl!(Hey pretty girl!)....Can not(can not be!).....You're mine to-night ^+^  
@_@ @_@ I wanna be your friend baby! I wanna OUUUUUU-U! @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@  
*_* Hey pretty ma-ma!(Hey pretty ma-ma!)....Can not(can not sleep!)....With you to-night *_*  
~_~^_^~_~^_^~_~^_^ **BACKGROUND SONG: PRETTY GIRL: NOW FAIDING!** ~_~^_^~_~^_^~_~^_^ 

Everyone dances until the song is over.

**AURTHER'S NOTE!:** I don't own slayers and that's not all...there is a list of songs   
I don't own either: 

1) Another day in paradise, by Phill Collins, (stargate remix) by Brandy and Ray J.   
2) Love this way, By Eden's Crush.   
3) Pretty girl, By John B. 

And so this chapter still continues.


	7. Oh Watta Night! Part 2

Xellos searches in the portal to find the next Cd, instead he picks out Fellia in her pink   
night dress, She is not very happy. "There you are! How dear you went to Greese without us?".  
"I didn't," He answers back, "Then where were you, Namagomi?!" she ask, "Sore wa himistu  
desu...." he smiles. "You and your secrets! It's....." She stops to see Zelgadiss and  
Gina on the dance floor, "Is that Zel and Gina?" Fellia gasped, "Yes..." He said, "What are  
you doing here?" she ask "Entertainment," he sanswers, "Oh my, time to put in the next C.d."  
"C.d?!" ask the puzzled Fellia, "I'll explain Later..." said Xellos.

============================================================================================

Once again Xellos' voice is heard, "Now don't you think I forgot about you, I still got one  
more song to play," Zel is looking tensely for Xellos until a hand rest on his sholders,  
"Now, Now, Lets not let a littel thing like Xellos ruin our date, Hmmm?" said Gina,  
"yeh, you're right," reply Zel.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Xellos ask, "Care to dance?" "Are you kidding?" Fellia blushes, "I'm not even dressed!"  
He smiles "So you are..." He snaps his fingers again and Fellia's night dress turns into a  
pink, flowing gown and he then replace the John B CD for the Brian Mcknight one and play it's  
choosen song. 

~_~^_^~_~^_^~_~^_^ **BACKGROUND SONG: THE ONLY ONE FOR ME : NOW PLAYING!** ^_^~_~^_^~_~^_^  
^_^~_~^_^~_~^_^~_~^_^~_~^_^~_~^_^~_~^_^ ***Piano plays...*** ^_^~_~^_^~_~^_^~_~^_^~_~^_^  
~_~^_^~_~^_^~_~^_^ Ouuuuu, ouuuuuuuuuu!..................Hmmmmmmmm...........! ^_^~_~^_^~_~^_^

Xellos snaps his fingers to turn his DJ out fit into a black tuxse with a puple vest and his  
is hair, well groomed and put back in a pony tail. Fellia couldn't help but marvel at  
how decent his new look is, He walks to her to start their waltz. "Lets get it on..." he whispers huskly with burning passion in his violet eyes.

~_~^o^~_~^O^~_~^O^ LA-la la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la! LA! La-la la-la-la! ~_~^o^~_~^O^~_~^O^  
~_~^o^~_~^O^~_~^O^ LA-la la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la! LA! La-la la-la-la! ~_~^o^~_~^O^~_~^O^  
~_~^o^~_~^O^~_~^O^ LA-la la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la! LA! La-la la-la-la! ~_~^o^~_~^O^~_~^O^  
~_~^o^~_~^O^~_~^O^ LA-la la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la! LA! La-la la-la-la! ~_~^o^~_~^O^~_~^O^

Across the back stage, Xellos walts with Fillia fast and slow, twirls her around, dips  
and all sorts of fancy steps. Fillia just follows him wherever he gose as  
if she's in a deep trance by him.

~_~^o^ You say you've seen too many thing's. That turned out to be to good to be-true! ~_~^o^  
~o~ Agaist your better judgment opened-up your heart. Till you found the joke was on-you! ~o~  
^_^^O^ Lookin' now on the rest of our lives. If we're gonna be together or apart! ^_^^O^  
^_^^O^ Oh but the only way that I know how to come. Is right-straight-from-the-heart! ^_^^O^  
^_^^O^^_^ I want you now! I'll show you how! I can be the man you need me to be! ^_^^O^^_^  
^_^^O^^_^ I've been around! But now I've found! That you're the only one for me!^_^^O^^_^

Xellos likes what just happened and takes the advantage of it. So he do the Tango, and  
do even more fancy steps, like spinning back and forth and everytime He sweaps her off her  
feet it sweaps off her heart as well.  
Fillia is clumsy at first, but then she dances gracefuly like she is under his spell.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

^O^^o^^O^ You say you'll never fall again, you won't subject yourself to such pain! ^O^^o^^O^  
^O^If you give me half the chance I've win, I'll never leave you standing out in the rain!^O^  
^o^^o^ But if you think that I can look you in the face and lie right through my teeth. ^O^  
^O^^o^^O^^o^^O^^o^^O^^o^^O^^o^ Then turn around and walk away! ^O^^o^^O^^o^^O^^o^^O^^o^^O^  
^o^^o^ But cross my heart! Girl I care for you, when I look into your eyes and I sayyyy! ^O^  
^_^^O^^_^ I want you now! I'll show you how! I can be the man you need me to be! ^_^^O^^_^  
^_^^O^^_^ I've been around! But now I've found! That you're the only one for me!^_^^O^^_^  
^_^^O^^_^^O^^_^ I need you soo! I can't let Goo! Gonna be all that I can be! ^_^^O^^_^^O^^_^  
^_^^O^^_^^O^^_^ I want you still! I alway will! Cause you're the only one for me!^_^^O^^_^^O^

Zel and Gina do the most liveliest waltz on the dance floor. Some of the people are haveing  
ball danceing, but other's are admiring the Chimaras' performance. How they keep their steps  
in time with the rhythm of the wierd music and still look fabulous, as if they were having a  
blast.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

~_~^o^~_~^O^~_~^O^ LA-la la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la! LA! La-la la-la-la! ~_~^o^~_~^O^~_~^O^  
~_~^o^~_~^O^~_~^O^ LA-la la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la! LA! La-la la-la-la! ~_~^o^~_~^O^~_~^O^

It may seem a few minuets (for us!). But for Zellos and Fillia, It's like hours in the  
blissful mist of slow dance.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

~_~^o^~_~^O^~_~^O^ LA-la la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la! LA! La-la la-la-la! ~_~^o^~_~^O^~_~^O^  
~_~^o^~_~^O^~_~^O^ LA-la la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la! LA! La-la la-la-la! LA! ~_~^o^~_~^O^~_~^O^  
^_^^O^^_^ I want you now! I'll show you how! I can be the man you need me to be! ^_^^O^^_^  
^_^^O^^_^ I've been around! But now I've found! That you're the only one for me!^_^^O^^_^  
^_^^O^^_^^O^^_^ I need you soo! I can't let Goo! Gonna be all that I can be! ^_^^O^^_^^O^^_^  
^_^^O^^_^^O^^_^ I want you still! I alway will! Cause you're the only one for me!^_^^O^^_^^O^

Zel and Gina are waltzing care freely and they're having the time of their lives.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

~_~^o^~_~^O^~_~^O^ LA-la la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la! LA! La-la la-la-la! ~_~^o^~_~^O^~_~^O^  
~_~^o^~_~^O^~_~^O^ LA-la la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la! LA! La-la la-la-la! ~_~^o^~_~^O^~_~^O^  
~_~^o^~_~^O^~_~^O^ LA-la la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la! LA! La-la la-la-la! ~_~^o^~_~^O^~_~^O^  
~_~^o^~_~^O^~_~^O^ LA-la la-la-la-laaa-la-la-la-la! LA! La-la la-la-la! ~_~^o^~_~^O^~_~^O^  
~_~^o^~_~^O^~_~^O^~_~^o^~_~^O^ LA-LA-La-la-la............~_~^o^~_~^O^~_~^O^~_~^o^~_~^O^

Fillia looks into Xellos' purple eyes and marvel at how pretty they are when they shine like  
a jewel, no, a stone. Xellos looks at her and notice how beautiful she is in the dress. How  
it matches soo well with her sun-shine hair, as he doze of into her sparkling sea eyes  
(either that, or he is just thinking of what the naxt song would be x_x).

~_~^_^~_~^_^~_~^_^ **BACKGROUND SONG: THE ONLY ONE FOR ME : FAIDING OUT!** ^_^~_~^_^~_~^_^

He slowly pulls in Fillia closer to him and lifts her chin up, ready for a kiss.  
At the moment their lips Barely meet, "Oh my, the stage!" he escorts Fillia to the portal,  
He open. She stares at him in surprise. "Sorry, duty calls," he smirks and  
whispers, "**We'll** dance later." and pushes her into the portal. He picks up the mike,  
"Well folks, I hope you enjoyed the **strange** noises, you've been wonderful listeners,  
Good night!" Turns off the radio and puts everything back to the portal and teleports off the  
stage.

**********************************************************************************************

Zellgadiss and Gina walks all the way up to room 66. "This is one of the best moments of  
my life, thanks for taking me." she said, "It was nothing." he blushes. She gives him a hug  
and kiss him on the cheek, "Good night, see you tomorrow." she walks into her room.  
"... Good night." the surprised Zel gasped.

Arthur's Note: Sorry it took, OHHH-SOOOO long, I've had some technical difficulties. R&R me  
if it's worth the wait... Moving on. The Chapter is the end of the old story and the begining  
of a new adventure... SEE YA! @_- P.S. I don't own the Slayers characters of any of the  
song that is in this fic.


	8. A New Day!

Shark: Hello again! The night is over and a new day has begun! As I said for the  
final time I own none of the Slayers gang and the song that is in this story.  
Guest what, I might even write some new series after  
this one. If you like the idea, you can give me some tips for it, with a reveiw.

^_^^O^^_^ **BACKGROUND SONG: GIRLS JUST WANNA HAVE FUN, BY CYNDI LAUPER: PLAYING!** ^_^^O^

The sun rises. Zelgadiss opens his eyes in his room. In the next room Lina opens her eyes,  
then Naga, Amilia and Saphile. In another room Fillia's and Baby Val's eyes are open. And in   
another room Gourry and Xellos opens their eyes. And in room 66 where Gina also opens her  
eyes. All at the same time everyone rises up on  
his or her beds.

*I come home in the morning light, my mother says, "When you're gonna live your life right?"*

Zel heads for the shower for the last time in this hotel.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lina and the girls are already brushing their teeth.

^_^^o^^_^ Oh mama deer where not the fortunate ones, and girls just wanna have fu-un! ^_^^o^

Fillia opens the curtains to Baby Val, so he can see the beautiful morning. Val chuckles.

^_^^o^^_^^o^^_^^o^^_^^o^^_^^o^^_^ Oh girls! Just wanna have fun!! ^_^^o^^_^^o^^_^^o^^_^^o^^_^

Xellos snaps his fingers to turn his pajamas into his usual out-fit and walks through the  
door. Gourry comes out from bath to surprisingly find Xellos missing again.

^_^^o^^_^^o^^_^^o^^_^^o^^_^ The phone rings in the middle of the night, ^o^^_^^o^^_^^o^^_^  
^o^^_^^o^^_^^o^^_^^o^^_^ my father Yells, "What you're gonna do with your life?" ^o^^_^^o^^_^

Fillia and Baby Val comes out of their room and meet up with the girls. Then along with them  
comes Gina.

^o^^_^^o^^_^^o^^_^^o^^_^ Oh daddy dear, you know you're still number one! ^o^^_^^o^^_^^o^^_^

Gourry meets up with Zelgadiss.

^o^^_^^o^^_^^o^ But girls! They wanna have fu-un! Oh girls! Just wanna have..... ^o^^_^^o^^_^

The fellas catches up with the girls to go to the hotel's dinner for the last time.

^o^^_^^o^^_^^o^^_^ That's all they really waa-aa-aa-aant! Is some FU-UU-UU-UUN! ^o^^_^^o^^_^  
^o^^_^^o^^_^^o^^_^^o^^_^^o^^_^ When the working day is done! ^o^^_^^o^^_^^o^^_^^o^^_^^o^^_^  
^o^^_^^o^^_^^o^^_^^o^^_^^o^^_^^o^ Oh girls! They wanna have fu-un! ^o^^_^^o^^_^^o^^_^^o^^_^  
^_^^o^^_^^o^^_^^o^^_^^o^^_^^o^^_^ Oh girls! Just wanna have fun!! ^_^^o^^_^^o^^_^^o^^_^^o^^_^  
^o^^_^ (Girls!... They wanna!.... Wanna have Fun!.... Girls!.... Wanna have!....) ^o^^_^^o^

At the dinner they all take their orders. When the waiter walks to the Kitchen, they all talk  
about where to go from the hotel. Then later the waiter comes back with their food.

^o^^_^^o^^_^^o^^_^^o^^_^^o^^_^^o^^_^^o^^_^ {intramental!}^o^^_^^o^^_^^o^^_^^o^^_^^o^^_^^o^^_^

Lina and Gourry are fighting over a piece of meat as usual; Gina tries to eat as quickly as  
possible and keeps her dish away from them. Gina has notice that they didn't bother the rest  
of the company so much, yet she could still see the sweatdroops on their faces,  
but she still keeps it on the safe side of keeping her dish away and eating quick.

^o^^_^ Some boys take, A beautiful girl and hide them away from the rest of the world. ^o^^_^  
^o^^_^^o^^_^ I wanna be the one to walk in the sun! Oh girls they wanna have fu-un! ^o^^_^^o^  
^o^^_^^o^^_^^o^^_^^o^^_^^o^^_^^o^^_^ Oh girls! Just wanna have.... ^o^^_^^o^^_^^o^^_^^o^  
^o^^_^^o^^_^^o^^_^ That's all they really waa-aa-aa-aant! Is some FU-UU-UU-UUN! ^o^^_^^o^^_^  
^o^^_^^o^^_^^o^^_^^o^^_^^o^^_^ When the working day is done! ^o^^_^^o^^_^^o^^_^^o^^_^^o^^_^  
^o^^_^^o^^_^^o^^_^^o^^_^^o^^_^^o^ Oh girls! They wanna have fu-un! ^o^^_^^o^^_^^o^^_^^o^^_^  
^_^^o^^_^^o^^_^^o^^_^^o^^_^^o^^_^ Oh girls! Just wanna have fun!! ^_^^o^^_^^o^^_^^o^^_^^o^^_^

They grab their weapons and head down stiars to the checkpoint and leave the hotel.

^o^^_^ (Girls!... They wanna!.... Wanna have Fun!.... Girls!.... Wanna have!....) ^o^^_^^o^  
* They just wanna! They just wanna-aa!(girls!) They just wanna!(girls just wanna have fun!) *  
^_^^o^^_^^o^^_^^o^^_^^o^^_^^o^^_^ girls just wanna have fu-un!! ^_^^o^^_^^o^^_^^o^^_^^o^^_^  
* They just wanna! They just wanna-aa!(girls!) They just wanna!(girls just wanna have fun!) *  
^_^^o^^_^^o^^_^^o^^_^^o^^_^^o^^_^ girls just wanna have fu-un!! ^_^^o^^_^^o^^_^^o^^_^^o^^_^  
* When the working! When the working day is done! Oh when the working day is done oh girls! *  
^_^^o^^_^^o^^_^^o^^_^^o^^_^^o^^_^ girls just wanna have fu-un!! ^_^^o^^_^^o^^_^^o^^_^^o^^_^  
^_^^O^^_^ **BACKGROUND SONG: GIRLS JUST WANNA HAVE FUN, BY CYNDI LAUPER: FAIDING!** ^_^^O^

From the hotel, they walk, "Gee! I wonder what adventures we'll be having, when we  
get to the Dark Arena." thought Gourry, "We'll never know until we get there." reply  
Zelgadiss. "To the Burruben Harbor we go!" Said Lina. "And then to Grease..." said Gina.  
And the gangs are moving forward. In the bushes are two mysterious figures,  
spying on them. This is going to be the beginning of a new adventure.


End file.
